Therefore, Science: Twin Continuum
by tsukishima7
Summary: Twin of my other fic after a time travel incident. It will be about Shirou who has actually some common sense and a brain. Content of other sci fi fantasies may appear. Time travel and technological development will start at chapter 1. Update: If I get 20 reviews I will post the third chapter.
1. Diverging recurrence

EDIT: Rewrote the chapter, merging all 2 chapters together. Now with more words you could never possibly ever understand without having studied advanced science or be a Wiki-wizard, nerd something.

* * *

><p>Song Inspiration: Epica: The Quantum Enigma - Dreamscape - Acoustic version (Just go with it. Or... Darude - Sandstorm.)<p>

Twin Continuum

"Magic, science. Is there really a difference?" ~ Unknown

* * *

><p>There lies the hope and desires of a dying universe where entropy progresses, leaving nothing behind but dilute photon-lepton gas. Unrealized potential and repetition may start up again, in the Quantum resonance of the old times.<p>

As there is a beginning to an end, Quantum fluctuations will reignite the universe back to its original beginning point. Giving the universe to have a chance repeating interpreted wrongs and not misinterpreted rights. Essentially with no higher purpose beyond Azathoth's delusions.

Today marks the day of the Nth existential plane already 13.8 billion years in progress. A fraction of a second to anyone observing outside the universe. The day of the biggest ripple in repeated patterns. Time, motion and paradox converging bringing change and unpredictability.

He who escaped the contingency with the power of the Shining Trapezohedron bestowed upon his alternates from a multitude of universes, an artifact not interacting with the standard model of physics and mathematical laws, capable of defying fate. He is, the first of many who will raise above calculated motion and thoughts in universal physics.

* * *

><p>Monolith: I<p>

~Introduction to Science~

=(+)=

Earth - 2009 - 2011

11 year old Shirou was an avid sci-fi fan.

It began when he was reading novels about heroes that saved countless of lives. Legends that knew no boundaries and gifted with great a many powers. But further along the line he also began reading some darker stories. Until he came along a few peculiar stories that caught his interest, the likes of Blame!, Biomega, Gantz and more science oriented graphic novels.

He knew that they used science to achieve their goals, so Shirou thought he also could be a hero if he studied a more elaborate branch of science. Of course in his haste he didn't realize that the science applied in his novels were far away from realized. Being theoretical fiction at best. But even after this realisation, he didn't stop trying to look for answers. The answers and solutions that could mitigate his weak affinity to magecraft.

After a month of studying obscure arcane books he found around his father's study and the apocryphal internet forums, he formulated a theoretical concept.

'Magecraft is always rejected by Gaia, but what if I molded the natural world using Structural analysis and Projection based on existing laws of physics? The cause will disappear, but the effects always stay. Otherwise it should be a time paradox.'

And with that idea in mind, he started a revolution beyond magic and science. The work of long and arduous studies bearing fruit. It would be some time before Shirou could find the tools needed to test this theory, but Fortūna was favoring his side.

The first spark a few weeks later after that was when he used structural analysis on a _Multi-Phase Hermetic detector_ and a _Electron microscope_ on a trip to a laboratory.  
>And using those blueprints he got from understanding the general principles, figured out to do an analysis on an atomic scale. And after some testing with advanced knowledge of how Quantum forces work, gained the ability to transmute things on a quasi-molecular scale.<p>

He needed rare materials and metals to progress some of his later ideas. So he experimented with some combinations or made new materials like Trinium, Orichalcum, Vizorium, Chorizite and Emiyarulestheworldium, but they were not what he was looking for. After researching how diamonds are made and how they can store prana the most efficiently, he tried transmuting pure carbon into a diamantine structure. But even _that_ was not what he wanted. After researching some more into it, he discovered black diamonds could be made using zero pressure and only heat.

After that, Shirou tried once again to create a material able to conduct mana or energy without resistance. An accident in the progress of making the new material resulted in a carbon nanotubular structure that was tested to be 100 times stronger than steel and has superconductivity. He named the strange new material Scarletite or Hihiirokane, the mythical metal rumored to be stronger than steel and has superconducting capabilities as opposed to the names he had to choose from like Carbon-Neutronium, a rather more scientific name but didn't hold the same legendary name which he could use in sympathetic magic.

The other obstacle that held him back was limitations of prana, so after Shirou looked at the oscillation, spin, behavior and mass of Mana in the out of phase non-interactive density field permeating the earth. He discovered that Mana only reacts only to a Particle-Wave matrix weave that makes up magic circuits, the system that converts Mana into Od to be stored into our manaforious nucleus, moving it about into a non-palpable spin next to the Hadron particles. So making more of these exotic Particle-Wave circuitry was necessary to begin generating energy en masse.

Few more months after that debacle, Shirou acquired sensitive data from the _DAFAK Digital Archives For Accumulated Knowledge _from someone called the Kaleidoscope in the apocryphal forums. The most interesting pieces of information was the designs of the _Large __Hadron-Collider_ that would replace the Tevatron accelerator next year and the experimental _Quantum Vacuum Zero Point Energy module system _called the _Nullpunktsenergie Unschärferelation Kraftverstärker des Todes Projekt._

He used the designs of the _LHC_ to make a miniature replica with a solid supercooled niobium-titanium electron force ring able to recreate the particle accelerator.  
>Shirou found out that the energy requirements was a problem because the power needed to propel a proton at the speed of light is calculated to be almost 200 megawatts per use. Luckily the <em>ZPM<em> system came in handy for the job, being able to generate 2 TwH using the least amount of space through the folded space technology.

Fortuitously, Shirou was the only that could make the _ZPM_ because he had to use numerous amounts of Magecraft alongside his artificial materials. Subsequently the eloquently named finished _Hermes Relativistic Linear Particle Collider_ was a success. It took more than 100 attempts however for him to subtly rearrange Quarks, Gluons, Leptons and Bosons to the requirement specification with Sub-Quantum mana strings using the data collected from the collider, because he doesn't have the right equipment and processing power necessary to calculate the different amount of vectors and queer mathematical sum.

After Shirou consulted the Kaleidoscope and researched some of his sci-fi novels deeper into the lines. He decided to do something very stupid. He transmuted extra neural connections and synapses made from Serotonin infused Scarletite to accelerate his mind and amplify memory data processing and storaging. The properties of the artificial neural network will eventually play a role later to enhance communications between machines.

He installed the neural network into his head by various means like transmutation and primitive magecraft augmented nano-machines, although Shirou had to test his cerebral functions, to make sure they work as they supposed to do, making sure there was no issues. The adjustments made his processing power boosted by a factor of seven hundred, and data exchange between neurons was accelerated to near light speeds. A considerable amount in this age, but even _that,_ was not enough to power his potential systems.

After he found a solution in the book, Transcendance. He programmed a wireless relay to create a two way connection from his cerebral processing frame to a binary computer system which in turn is connected to the World Wide Web. With the extra processing power available to him, he was able hack the computers and servers all over the world to increase his reach and processing power. He couldn't connect too long to the internet however, because the brain was not made to handle binary systems. In the future he would be able to build a far more superior Quantum computer for that.

It was obvious because of his infringement on government computers and military networks that they would try to track him. After he had a few precarious encounters, he learned and gained enough knowledge to evade them all. Although not after he had covered his mistakes he made at the beginning, being lucky that he used a proxy servers to mask his location and identity.

Digital projects were assimilated and theorized at an astonishing rate. More than he could keep up on them, so many were scrapped but a few were kept as they are ingenious feats of science that he couldn't ignore. After one month, he assembled some new projects together that will incorporate abandoned ideas or ones that were not feasible because they had not the necessary materials. This will be used to create new medicine and life altering changes to the world at whole. He wasn't very sorry for the stolen information because they wouldn't be used anyways or couldn't be created without a lot of funds.

He realized that he couldn't do everything with only his unlimited manufacturing abilities. So Shirou seized criminal monetary assets to fund things he couldn't do on his own. After seeing how much crime went through the internet throughout the world, he also created a system to track down criminals and send information to a local police station while still able to hide his tracks and route the criminal's money to his depository.

He bought a facility just outside the city, but close to his home to research his scientific programs more efficiently and keep his secret from anyone's knowledge until he had a sufficient power base. It proved to be a good idea if Taiga's curiosity is to go by, and is not helped by his constant school skipping.

After some hacking and bribing he'd done. All his education were finished and Shirou gained a master's degree on all scientific related branches and a Ph.D on Quantum Physics. Making him the youngest Doctor in the world to date.

After a few more months of fumbling around legal matters and setting up his workshop, he finally could make a particle assembler to make more magic circuit after all that trouble. He bought all the necessary equipment to progress his research, but personnel was an issue.

He studied nanotechnology more in-depth and realized nanites made of Scarletite was the greatest theoretical assembler and disassembler. And if he could figure to make them self replicating, all his problems would be solved. He transmuted his primitive makeshift nanites he used to inject the neural network into his brain to a more elaborate design, but the problem lies in the propulsion system on the nanites.

They were pretty fast on some issues, but its far more efficient to just transmute a material to the desired form. He kept the nanites in his body and containers with the command to not replicate after a issue that managed to destroy most of his bones, organs and a eye. He was able to fix most injuries with Scarletite, acetylcholine and Chorizite, replacing his organs and eye with cybernetics and runic arrays.

=(+)=

Monolith: II

~The Rewritten Time Arc of Fate~

Emiya's Heavy Industries Underground Testing Site - 2011

I look at the giant machine shaped into a ring with two tubes welded in the middle, floating above a glowing circular platform. The _Hermes Relativistic Halo Collider_ Mark2.  
>A new collider that is capable of accelerating objects beyond light speed.<p>

It's actually more a Gravity Furnace rather than a research collider. It works by bending space through Gravitons and Neutronium suspended in Vizorium, artificial elements that is capable of affecting the Dark Flow Force that makes up half of the universe. Which in turn also affects Higgs field density in certain areas, able to push things through a space curvature without moving them through the conventional 3 dimensional space.

The Vizorium has the special property to prevent mass increasing too much, neutralizing any accumulating gravity holes in space time from forming. although I still had to test the collider for problems I need to work out. So safety is always on my mind after that fiasco with the nanites. Even right now, my heart is failing me. Which I probably have to replace soon.

I am suddenly distracted from my thoughts by a call from Kuka, the second series robot I made after the disaster. Standing before a console on the other side of the Halo Collider.

"Sir, do we have permission to activate startup sequence?" It's mechanical voice spoke out.

"Permission granted. Switch from the arithmetic algorithm to the sub-quantum quadruple state manifold computation gestalt."

"Acknowledged sir, gestalt configuration hooked up to the Halo Collider systems."

The ring starts to spin in all kinds of directions. brightening up from the heat, transitioning from a reddish orange to a blueish white. The ring almost unnoticeable now from its considerable speed.

"Inject the particle bundles when the spin reaches light speed right about... Now!"

A blaze of light blinded me for a moment, the machine groaning in protest of the exotic materials. I look at the Collider spinning out of control, phasing in and out of reality.  
>Red lights flashing in and out with siren and speakers warning about the imminent continuum cascade cataclysm beginning at the underground base.<p>

"Kuka what is happening!? The Vizorium should have neutralized any mass irregularities!" I yelled out through the screeching of the spinning out of control machine.

"It is doing that sir! But we have detected that the influx of exotic matter destabilized the capacitors and infused the collider with a overcharge that gave too much energy for the collider to handle and created new particles, Tachyons, Antimatter and Chronitrons that has spawned a self powering spacial anomaly well!"

Ideas and solutions were running through my head and I managed to formulate a tentative solution. Concentrating on my prana manipulation aptitude cortex, I create a Antireaction field made to neutralize any slow decaying metaparticles. Using all of my processing power available to increase precision, efficiency and power.

"Kuka! Lower the cast Chorizite-Scarletite composite Rodinium alloy encasement!"

"Affirmative sir!"

A circular wall lowers itself around me and the machine, trapping me within because I had to make sure the Antichroniton field is stable enough until I can formulate a more permanent solution.

'Deflection shields? No, that will only strengthen the anomaly well. I have to come with a solution really quick. The thing is sliding me forward even though I super magnetized my composite bones to the ground and wall on my back.'

"Huh, it seems I have no choice. I can expand all of my Od and Mana to create a transphasic collapse in a 13 square feet. The collective energy of the well will eradicate most of the planet if this goes further. Phasing this thing alongside me will exhaust me for a while before I can phase back... Pity, I had so many ideas I haven't tested out yet."

"Kuka, activate your A.I. freedom releaser if I don't come back. I give you the task of running everything in my stead... Well... Good bye... My friend."

"But si..."

I didn't hear him out because I already shifted out of the normal reality with the Collider. Instead, I stand at a middle of a white plane, the machine brightening more now that it wasn't suppressed. Moments away before the capacitors failed and would collapse the machine in a planet busting explosion.

"Well, it was fun as long it lasted... Although I still have one thing to say... I blame you, Kaleidoscope. Whoever the hell you are that suggested those modifications.

The plane explodes in a dark light. Negative charge de-illuminating the empty transphasic space. My reinforced skin starts to disintegrate. I have a last scan of substantial amounts of Chronitons before I blacked out.

=(+)=

Fuyuki City - 1996

I start to wake up, lying in a scorched crater on a high hill. Booting up my diagnostics system, I test out my peripherals, with visual imagery working as they supposed to along sound capturing... The other sensors seem to be okay too. Although most of my skin is carbonized or outright gone, which I try to fix by ordering my nanites to mass duplicate my remaining skin cells.

Leaving the nanites to do their job, I gather my bearings and stood up to look where I landed in. It seems I got rejected back to normal space after Fuyuki city came into view. With the cities bright light illuminating the evening and zero wireless connections present in the ether.

**_Wait._**

Zero wireless connections? I immediately broadcasted a wide range scan over the city, and received astonishing results. The topography has slightly changed in the city and was missing the Emiya Industries headquarters along my communications tower.

Looking into the sky, I try to see if my satellites were still in orbit. Not seeing any proprietary satellites in geosynchronous orbit, I hack the nearby ADEOS I satellite. Which is strange considering that satellite was decommissioned after a solar array malfunction. Working on a suspicion, I check out the internal clocks to see if my postulation was right.

**07/04/1996**

"I see now, the amount of Chronitons recorded means that the collider turned into collapsing Gravity Furnace. The space was warped enough that it could bend time via a post-cascade acceleration into the universal speed limit. The warp wave released dragged me back into the past while losing energy, stopping me at this right exact moment. 1 year before the Fourth Holy Grail War."

I have to be careful now, any movement or change into the continuum has unforeseen consequences... Well fuck it, this crater already should have made a change into the timeline. But considering I am still here with no sudden paradoxes occurring, it means it follows a non linear path, and just branches in multiple realities. But maybe the time was a flexible thing that inject things into the future, and because I am from the future, the changes are the one I already know about. And my original memories were deleted.

Well... Might as well work this to my advantage. It's not like it's difficult to go to the future considering I am already doing it, albeit very slowly. I also have to work in the shadows. I know that I can predict any killings and disasters, but it's _Because,_ I knew them that I can't interfere. There is a high chance the change could delete me, which also would have negated any heroism I intended to do.

For now I need to build a power base that my future/old didn't associate with. This might be difficult in the future with my intricate link to the Internet, but I just have to bring up my memories and do the things I expected it to be.

I walk down from the hill to the city, materializing new clothing from molecules in the air and strengthening it with Carbon Neutronium and Scarletite I have stored in my hollowed out stomach section. The digestive organs no longer necessary as I have cracked the Geobacter bacteria DNA code that allows me to directly take in pure electrons. My body able to survive in any situations if there is energy. Not limited by the original glucose based energy absorption system.

I already have a general idea what to do based on this exact date. I heard from Shinji that his grandfather Makiri Zouken died on this day with his sister missing. Which couldn't be just a coincidence. I knew what the Makiri/Matou were doing when I was researching them, but it seems I may have already killed him back in time, in the future...

And for his sister? Maybe I just took her with me. Not like Shinji was sad over her disappearance now that he inherited the Matou line. I am definitely going to kick his ass after this. That fucking retarded waste of space.

I see my neighborhood close by now. The lights are still on, in some places. Hopefully they would have computers somewhere here, although I doubt it. It's not like they were this popular in this day and age. The expenses not really worth the time while internet is a phone line based system that would inconvenience more than it would help.

As thoughts scramble my mind, I finally notice the front porch of Matou mansion coming into view. Some lights were still on and there is a substantial amount of metaparticle radiation coming from the basement. A boundary field present surrounding the general vicinity of the mansion.

Checking if my attire was okay and my skin not out of place on my body, I knock on the front door of the mansion. Waiting patiently until someone open the doors for me. Not quite sure how I should do this, I just have to make due with a courteous introduction and blast him sky high with my pseudo-science if necessary.

After hearing some light foot step, the doors open slightly. A tiny purple haired head peeking out from the corner of the door.

"Y-Yes? W-who is there?" She shyly asked of me.

She flinched slightly as I Chuckled a bit. I decide to answer her with a kind voice.

"I am uh... The great Kaleidoscope little lady. I have some business to do with Matou Zouken, is he perchance home this fine evening?"

"Yes, h-he is K-Kaleidoscope-san."

"Can you please fetch him if you will, tell him I'm an associate of Zelretch."

She duck her head back into the house with footsteps going further away somewhere. Meanwhile I try to search my local records for more information available about Zouken. Not very promising because I didn't want too much junk into my crystal holographic memory storage. Even if it is 10 terabytes of dormant repositories. If only I could balance access speed with storage, then it wouldn't matter how much information I'm storing.

The collider was a major research template for furthering many of my projects, with the collider gone. I am at a loss how to access information beyond the limitations of the speed of light. Of course I heard there were other avenues like Quantum Entanglement. Which I'm seriously considering right now to be my number project.

The door opens again, letting me see Zouken appearance. Which is of a old man garbed in a forest green kimono and a black haori. His harsh wrinkles seemingly belaying his true age.

"Yes, who are you? I didn't receive a prior notice for this unexpected visit, and I thought Zelretch deemed my family evil. So I hope it is important."

"Ah, my apologies. But I have something very important to discuss with you. Do you mind if we take the conversation in your house? I don't think we want to leak magecraft to the general populace, do we?"

"Hm, forgive my manners, please do come in. What was your name again?"

"You can call me the Kaleidoscope, that will probably suffice for now.

After he stepped aside, I stepped into his receive. The doors closing behind me. He instructed me to follow him to some kind of living room. Requesting me to sit down on a couch while seating himself down on the opposite couch.

"So, what do you have to discuss with me? Is it related to the Grail War that will be starting next year?"

"No, to be honest to you, I am not really send by Zelretch. I am actually from the future. I just got sent here to this time in a accident."

Zouken adopted a serious look after I told him that, along with a hint of dubiousness.

"I see, do you have any proof of your claim. The second magic is a rare thing after all. And that still doesn't tell me why you are here."

Dorning a neutral face, I look into his eyes with something akin to uncertainty.

"I will cut straight to the chase. Your Grandson, Shinji. He told me that you died on this exact date, which can't be a coincidence after I just came here on the same day you died. So I believe I'm the one who has killed you. Now I'm just trying to figure out why I deemed it necessary to eliminate you. Although I have already a suspicion why, considering your parasitic magic."

The old man expression darkened slightly and I feel a hostile tension filling the room. My sensors detecting the prana in the air getting heavier.

"Is that a threat!? Who do you think you are, thinking you can threaten me in my own house! I hope that this is a joke, because I will certainly feed you to my familiars!"

I stood up from the couch, calmly transmuting the air near my skin to a Carbon-Chorizite composite. Strengthening my defense a thousand fold by using Klein structured carbon molecules. And relying on the Mana repelling properties of Chorizite to defend me against magic based attacks and effects.

"Don't be foolish, you are already dead. Although the future could be changed, there are some things that can't be changed. Otherwise paradoxes would exist."

Zouken lurched to the side. My throwing blade I transmuted from carbon molecules missing his head slightly. Turning composedly to where Zouken was just standing up.  
>I transmute my hand into a blade, lining the carbon molecule edge with unstable particles.<p>

"I can't blame you if you want to survive, but I know what your crest worms do, Makiri. You think you can hide the fact your magic relies on other people's lifeforce.  
>And not to mention the process that you use to train your family members? It disgusts me."<p>

"Aaargh!"

The old man screamed out as I pierce his shoulder to the wall with my blade.

"hahahaha, if you researched me that deeply. You should know that even if you kill this vessel, I still can reform myself regardless. I have sincere doubts you can kill me."

"Be, quiet. I need to analyse your composition and soul so I can kill you efficiently."

"Like I let you!"

He grabbed my shoulders with his free hands and lunged at my throat with his worm filled mouth, which I let him. His teeth piercing my armor with a surprising strength and inserting his disgusting worms into my body.

"You know, I think I know where the information I got about you came from. And surprisingly, it came from me. My past self got the information from my present self that is currently analysing and deciphering your little blood worms. I should have figured it out when I just took his/my name. The Kaleidoscope."

"Why can't I control you! And what did you do to me? My movements.. Can't.. feel! "

Pulling my blade from his body and turning my body back to normal, I answer his inquiry.

"Oh, my body is filled to the brim with pseudo-magic nanites. Little mechanical robots in my body that number in the billions. It is a more advanced form of your so called magecraft with none of the weaknesses. Which is also injected into your own body just now."

"I would be pretty surprised if you knew computer code, because that's what's necessary to be able to control my body regardless of any kind of control magic. It's the same as controlling a body filled with solid steel. You can move the body, but the metal will not bend. And that's nothing compared to the fact my brain is partially synthetic."

"I... No.. Stop!.."

"Amazingly, your physiology is somehow eradicating my nanites. Hm, I think I know exactly what it takes to kill you... Nanites, rescind prime directive the second. feel free to replicate to your hearts desire. Track any worms with his prana signature and assimilate them to your collective mass."

Black sludge seeps out of the cracks forming into the old man body. His form rapidly disintegrating to create more nanites while I order them to be careful not to assimilate my own mass. Not fond to recreate the scenario that ate through my own body.

Hearing a slight gasp coming from the doorway, I turn to see Sakura standing mortified, looking fearfully at me. Taking a step back when I looked into her eyes. I calmly walked up to her, her feet tracking back with every step I take, till she hit the wall behind her. She flinched when I put a hand down on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid Sakura, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"B-But y-you killed O-Oji-san..." She replied to me with tears in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what he would do to you? The training that you have to endure? He would have thrown you into a pit filled with his crest worms without any clothes.  
>They would have violated your body and orifices while you experience agony while they take your virginity... Do you understand why I killed him now?"<p>

Sh looked at me in shock, probably not able to handle what I just told her. I always forget that there are normal people in the world who doesn't see the reality of life.  
>A 4 year old wouldn't understand the reason why such cruelty and darkness exist in the world. But it seems I have to play the bad guy sometimes.<p>

"W-Why, Why does no one care a-about me!? My tou-san and nee-san left m, a-and now... snif..hic." She sobbed out, hiding her face in my dress shirt.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will take care of you from now on. I currently don't have a house right now. But I could arrange something. But in the meantime we will leave my nanit.. um, robots to take care of this place first. This house is not safe. We will probably leave it here for when Shinji comes back from studying abroad."

"Y-You would do that O-Onii-san?" She replied with her teary eyes looking at me.

"Yes, I am a hero after all. Though I haven't really lived up to the name for a while. Come, we must leave."

Trying to cheer her up. I offer her a ride on my shoulders. She climbed up with her legs next to my head, grabbing my hair a bit for support.

"If you promise me to be a nice girl up there, I will buy something you like. Okay?"

"Okay..." She answered, her depression gone for a moment.

Happy that she's not crestfallen anymore, I have to think of a way to go on about this situation. First step is obviously a base of operation and residence. which I could probably make one from scratch. Although a underground base is pretty safe, my main concern is always research probabilities. While the world is pretty interesting in its magnetic field and mana revitalisation system, the Ley Lines. I am more interested to go to go to another celestial body. That way, there is no time interference caused by me.

The death of Zouken, that could be explained by uncertainty probabilities that were working to my advantage. But I can't have the risk of altering the timeline so much that I will be erased. So going to the uninhabited vacuum is a sound conclusion. Its not like I can't transmute lightweight materials and fuel from other molecular structures. Which is pretty wasteful anyways now that I know of other ways to give thrust to spacecraft. Like kinetic vector arrays that can be powered by a _ZPM _or graviton sails.

But now that I am in this situation. The only thing I can do is advise my future self from afar, and research until I reach the time where I went back in time. A opportunity and a curse at the same time. Not being able to help the common people but having extra time to reach my dream of technological utopia that I saw in Blame! Just without the deaths and chaos.

'Sigh, I can never have a break do I? But this is the path I chose and follow. There is no reason and justice in the universe except my own twisted perception.'

My mind compels me to do what is logical and what is just. Paradoxes that don't mix most of the time. But what else can I do but follow these ideals. For there is nothing else but entropy and oblivion beyond my own mortal thinking, limited by chemical reactions and preprogrammed guidelines. Yes, nothing that I can do, but progress to the future.


	2. Temporal Revelation

**A/N**:I had bought the bluray version of 2001 a space odyssey specially for this chapter. And let me tell you, it was worth every penny of my money. Although it's quite a long movie bordering 2 hours and half. I would have read the books/script, but that would have just taken my free time and I already know most of the books storyline. So that would be detrimental to the progress of this fic. And I somehow incorporated Interstellar while writing this halfway, yeahhh. So without further ado, enjoy.

**Edit: -**It seems I forgot to say how Shirou looked like. Imagine Archer in a one button up suit and a lab coat. I'm too lazy to incorporate it in the fic.  
>-And by the way, non of what I wrote is invented. The materials while fictional, comes from other books or motion pictures. GrainEther in TYPE-MOON is actually canon.  
>-If you're wondering why he has machines and robots to do the work for him, its because he can't micromanage everything. Computational, yes. Physical, no.<br>-I'm sorry that it took this long to update, it's not easy making time to do what I love. Which is drawing and reading, writing comes third. Hope that explains.

* * *

><p>Song Inspiration: 2001 A Space Odyssey - Johann Strauss II - The Blue Danube Waltz<p>

Relic of the Firstborn

"I am putting myself to the fullest possible use, which is all I think that any conscious entity can ever hope to do." ~ HAL 9000

* * *

><p>Monolith: III<p>

~The Launch day~

=(+)=

Underwater Spacecraft Launch Facility - Atlantis II - 1997

Re-checking the mission parameters and system guidelines with TARS, a new kuka series robot that I've build with exascale computing systems that operate at quintillions of floating point calculations per second. Now that I'm stranded here in the past, I of course needed a new assistant.

The design was something unconventional after I realized that a human form is kinda limited and only is a psychological thing. So I made it out of multiple obsidian small cubes the size of legos, configured and built to take on any form as necessary. But it likes the form of a rectangle monolith, stating that the form is perfect.

I start with the physical systems. The deployable Clavius base rocket seems okay. A SSTO single stage to orbit spacecraft that was gigantic in size. Not because of the fuel, those things were not necessary. It's because I managed to cram every possible equipment and food into it that could probably fund a small country.

Which surprises me how small the craft was supposed to be. The reason is that I didn't need not to worry about limited concepts like thrust to weight ratio. Of course we wouldn't waste space just like that. The potential it had for more equipment was more important.

The only free space I reserved is the command module for two people with a slot for TARS. Once we arrive to the moon near the Tycho crater, the rocket will deploy into a huge base that will give us enough free space to move around anyways.

The planned trip to the moon will be relatively short. With anti-gravity and kinetic vector arrays speeding the thing, I estimate we will arrive within a day if all is according to plan. A negligible time considering we will be asleep most of the time travelling to the designated lunar landing area where I found a strange magnetic readings. An excellent place to start my research and start sending probes to other celestial bodies until I found other practical interplanetary methods.

I initially wanted to leave 5 months ago, but giving a 5 year old astronaut training was not the easiest of things. Artificial gravity and help from TARS managed to cut half of the training time, but most of the time we just taught her how space works, not to touch the power lines and don't leave the pressured chambers. Which is easy enough if nothing else.

"Sir, we are ready to leave once Sakura is suited up. Do you mind if I go take a smoke?" A relatively normal voice from TARS spoke out next to me.

Palming my face after hearing what he said, I turn my head very slowly to TARS.

"TARS..."

"Yes sir?"

"Lower your humor setting to 67 percent... And make yourself useful and go pick up Sakura."

I look behind me through the reinforced glass, hearing TARS metallic steps go farther away. Aquatic life drifts before my eyes, moving between my base towers. An amalgam of Carbon metamaterial walls and power cables made from my Nuclear Transmutation_._

_G_lowing blue lights flashed from my cloaking boundary field powered directly from a Ley line. The reason why I chose this place. Because it was underwater, mana rich and the only place my future/old me didn't explored yet. The name Atlantis Second seemed appropriate at the time. Even if the true location and existence of Atlantis is still unknown to me.

"Onii-chan, I am ready now!"

"Wait Sakura, your suit seems to be configured wrong!"

Looking away from the fishes roaming about, I turn around to see my adorable little Sakura-chan lumbering to my location in her bulky all black pressure suit. Which is strange because the suit was supposed to be form-fitting. Although there is a small chance I didn't take some measurements in account.

"I apologize sir, the little one wouldn't listen."

"No, its fine. No reason I can't fix this."

Grabbing her waist, I lift her up to my eye level. Looking for any problems that may have caused the bulky appearance.

"What are you doing Onii-chan. That tickles." She giggled out.

"Because you look pretty fat in this suit, I am trying to find out why"

"I am not fat..."

"I wouldn't say that, knowing your eating habits." TARS sarcasm leaked out

"Ignore TARS, you are still cute as ever Sakura-chan... Ah, I see now. You forgot to release the Oxyale from the pressure sections. Let me fix that for you."

I put her back on the ground with her back to me. Finding the small monitor on her back shoulder. I press a button that sucked all of the pressurized oxygen from the suit. Shrinking it to fit her more petite frame. Which looks far more better than the previous setting. Which would have wasted space like no other and made some movements impossible.

"Can we go to the moon now!" She excitedly yelled out.

"Well, there seems to be no problem. TARs, show data readout from three-dimensional graphic scanners."

Looking into TARS monitor projection linked to my Zetta-computers. I see there were no issues or errors in the systems that could have delayed the flight. I order the platform we are standing upon to detach from the ground and float to the command module.

A giant black krystal shaped point standing on an obsidian pillar made out of a plasmonic metamaterial made by Transmutational Lithography based on controlled Grain-Scarletite molecular lattice constructors. The material capable of making the craft partially invisible. All my materials are metamaterials to be honest, because they are all artificial in nature. For propulsion I have four protruding rectangle vector thrust engines.

The spacecraft is 30 meters in diameter and 2 kilometers in length. For comparison the Burj Khalifa won't reach even half way that length. Most of it will be converted to structural pillars and walls for the base. The extra material for the base will be collected from lunar material that will function as a natural cloaking material if any space agencies were interested in that region of the moon. That way, we aren't wasting energy to constantly cloak ourselves.

"Yes, we are ready now. Do you have everything transported to the storage unit in the ship?"

"Yeah, but why are we moving to the moon again?" She asked me with a cute inquisitive face.

I smile at her forgetfulness and answer. "Because if we don't leave, Shirou can die. You don't want that, don't you?"

"No! I don't want Onii-chan to die!" She cried out, hugging me.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will not die that easily. Once we leave Earth, everything should be alright."

"Really?"

"Yes. And if all goes according to plan, we can come back here in 18 years."

The platform locks on the command module hatchway magnetic strip, securing itself firmly enough to hold a cup of neutronium. The heaviest matter known to man. If it didn't destroy the entire planet that is. Degeneracy pressure and artificial materials made it moot anyways.

This is all made possible by new applications of matter and energy manipulation. With the processing power I have in disposal, I can fine tune magnetic/gravitic fields with the mana in the air along a rare limited particle I found, which I subsequently named _Grain_ for no reason other than that it seemed appropriate. Although it did resemble the illusive Azathoth particles that sometimes pop up on my particle colliders.

Stepping into the hatch and seating ourselves onto the tight multi riveting seats, I mentally interface with control panels in front of me.

"Are you ready? Once we liftoff, we can't go take a pee break or something. Although I can always do a... direct transmutational... approach."

Blushing a bit, she replies to me. "No... I think I'm ready."

"I think my new shirt is still in the washing machine."

"Seriously TARS? You know what, never mind. Preparing for liftoff. Open the water sealed launch passage and activate cloaking repelling field."

The roofing of the massive chamber breaks apart into small black blocks that reassembled themselves to the walls. Letting seawater wash over the chamber in mere seconds through the pressure made by miles of water from above.

Checking if the airspace is clear, I command the magnetic clamps to release from the ship. The craft swaying a bit before the inertial compensators took over, righting the ship to the rough underwater trajectory to the moon until we reach airspace.

Looking at the inertial meters, I found that everything seems to be okay. It would be catastrophic if we instantly accelerated and found out they didn't work, turning us into paste from the g-forces exerted through my vector engines.

But the command module is currently safe. The reason we can survive such forces is because of a Gravity Furnace powered by_Grain_. The substance can change mass through a negative field more effectively than my regular Gravity Furnaces I used to power the halo collider with. And at a low energy cost.

Of course changing mass has its limit. The regular Gravity Furnaces would be far more effective if you wanted to warp space-time, although it would require tremendous amounts of energy that even my Zero Point Energy modules can't power completely. I have a new power generator in progress, but it will have to be finished on the moon.

"Directional vector engines activated, sir. Speeding up slowly to avoid water disturbance."

The massive craft moves upward to the opening, groaning loudly enough to concern me bit even though the craft is made from Neo Scarletite. A stable Vizorium rich Scarletite that has none of the properties of regular Scarlite, but having the advantage of being two thousand percent stronger.

"Four kilometers before we breach the surface, sir."

Considering the size of this spacecraft, it will not take long to reach water surface. The deepest part of the ocean is only eleven kilometers, which my craft could travel in less than a second if we were in space. But if I did that underwater, the shock wave produced would likely create a tsunami the size of the Eiffel tower that would affect the pacific coastline of Europe and America. So we are going slowly and not 'Sanic fast'.

_**Growl!**_

"..."

"Um, I'm hungry Onii-chan."

"..."

"Onii-chan?"

"But the little one... She ate all of our Atlantis II reserves... It was... traumatizing, sir..."

"Pwease, Onii-chan." She pleaded me with her accursed teary eyes of her.

"Okay, okay, Fine. Use the food fabricator on your right. I gave you admin privileges. But don't go overboard with it."

"Yay!"

"I find your lack of resistance... Disturbing, sir."

Ignoring the abuse of my advanced technology being made to do mundane stuff like creating snacks and TARS usual programmed antics. I focus back on the launch systems, checking the calculations over again once the spacecraft's tip passed a hundred meters from the water surface. Seeing my launch model match up perfectly with the physical ones.

"Oh well, safe enough. Activating vector impulse in 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, liftoff!"

A slight force exerted itself over me before the inertial dampening system compensated in the calculations. The ship accelerating at an almost impossible speed. My Gravity Furnace lowering the load of the ship by a great amount. Hearing the sound of a sonic boom, I wonder something.

"TARS, what is our escape velocity?"

"Seems to be 14.3 km/s. You might want to slow there buddy."

"Hmm, it looks as if the accelerometer doesn't work with the gravity furnace on. My fault for rushing this ship design. Your quantum dynamic scanners seem to work fine, so I will just get the nanites to convert the accelerometers to your quantum sensors. But in the meanwhile, I'm switching over to your command TARS"

"Acknowledge sir, there seems to be some minor aerodynamic heating occurring on the hull. But it can be ignored.

"Change escape velocity to 11.3 km/s to give us some error room. We don't want too much delta-v, it'll eject us from the earth-moon trajectory."

"We will reach an altitude of 124 kilometers in a few seconds sir. Hyperbolic escape nominal."

"That's good, we are in a nominal altitude for the automatic systems to engage... Which of course is also you, sorry."

"I do not have any problems doing my duty, but be sure to sleep with one eye open."

"I'm kinda worried now, but whatever, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if its important, and Sakura-chan."

"Yash Omnii-chom?" She replied to me with her mouth full of... something.

"Wipe your mouth when you're finished and don't do anything naughty. TARS will be watching."

"Okay Onii-chan!"

Checking in my mind if there is something I have yet to do. After finding nothing, I lay back on my comfy seat, and close my eyes.

=(+)=

Ultimate Mission Parameter Settings - Record #4 - Root: Directory 42

'I strive for a world where we don't need to work to get the necessities to live. A future where we can choose to work. Because everything runs on money, anyone who doesn't work is condemned to death and looked down upon. Any sentient being has a right to live regardless of any prejudices.

Maybe in the future, energy becomes so abundant that we don't need to pay for it anymore. That energy would power automatons that work for the food and handling the factories that power our society.

Everyone is equal to each other in terms of the right to live. And if we want extra stuff like gadgets or just want to be a famous cook or scholar. Then we would work for it instead of fighting for the right to live. It is the perfect communism were the leaders are the mindless machines that follows every reasonable commands.'

=(+)=

Waking up through blaring alarms and beeps from my monitor with a slight shaking in the command module, I find TARS working hard to do something about the alarms. The alarms shut off with a last whine and I stand straight up, looking for any errors and anomalies in the spacecraft.

"TARS, what the hell is happening?"

"I don't know sir, it seems to be a tidal space-time turbulence coming from the moon. I pinpointed the anomaly coming from the designated Tycho crater landing vicinity. "

"Are you sure? Is the magneto plasma thruster stability augmentation system able to correct the turbulence?"

"No, its too erratic. We need a constant stabilizer."

"Okay, uhm... Compensate it with the magnetic sail tether reaction control system, transmit Lorentz force _c_."

Looking through the diamantine glass windows, I see the moon nearing closer. A spacial distortion warping the image and splicing the photons.

"How long did I take nap?"

"19 hours sir. I attempted to make a landing trajectory on Tycho-XY67, but the anomaly slowed me down before I could get close."

"And its only for the Tycho crater?"

"The preliminary probes seem to suggest so, though fair number of smaller ones did get through the anomaly. There is likely a detection grid for objects that are bigger than a human. The best approach plan will be to land somewhere else and get there on foot."

"Your plan's sound, we will land near Pictet crater. Its far and close enough by the looks of the data the probes collected."

"Course alignment set, tipping down our zenith and reversing vector engines."

"Alright then, slow down our orbital speed. 17 kilonewton thrust for 13.43 seconds is calculated to be enough."

"Virtual model matches your prediction, initiating inertia retroburn."

The craft shakes a little bit according to my sensors, but I ignore that and focus if my projection was right. Looking at the monitor to the descending node lower from orbit and slowly seeing the target destination point approaching Pictet crater and stopping a few meters of target.

"Inertia burn finished, minimal error margin. We will arrive in a few minutes."

Noticing the lack of input from Sakura, I Look to my right seat, finding it unoccupied.

"That's good, but where is Sakura?"

"I instructed her to go to the sleeping pods a few hours ago, she still has a regular sleeping schedule unlike your random-ass naps."

"..."

"..."

"Sometimes, I regret putting a humor setting on to your core. Because this was not what I imagined it to be."

"..."

"..."

"Knock knock."

"..."

"..."

Sighing in exasperation, I answer back to him. "Who's there?"

"The transforming robot that tells you to check on Sakura before he selfdestruct himself in 9, 8, 7, 6..."

"Fine fine!" I say as I stood up and walked to the back.

"TARS."

"Yes sir?"

"Immobilization code 4, I hope you have fun." I said nonchalantly.

Ignoring what TARS wanted to say, I open the airlock and wave at him over my shoulder.

"Sir..."

"I can't move... S."

His last words were imperceptible as the airlock closes. Sound vibrations not able to get through the Vizorium Scarletite walls. But I hear some other sounds from the sleeping pod that Sakura is residing in.

"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

Creeping up on her from behind, I whisper to Sakura's right ear.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?"

"AAAAHH!"

"Hehehe."

"Thats not funny Onii-chan! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist. How long were you watching Star Trek?"

Grabbing her waist, I lift her up while laying down on the sleeping pod with her on top of me.

"Uhm, five hours." She sheepishly said to me.

"Five hours huh, well. Since you have so much free time, we can study about your magic. Which is what again?"

"_Imaginary numbers_!"

"Yes, you remembered. Hollow or _Imaginary Numbers _as I've told you before, is a power that greatly affects beings composed out of spirit class particles._Ether_ and _Grain  
><em>but it will not particularly work on anything that is not made out of Ether. Although you could probably inject spirit particles forcefully into a body by nanite air ingestion."

"I can't control those nanite thingies that well Onii-chan."

"Well, you will just have to refine it so you can control it flawlessly in the future. But that particular ability is not what's important. Because unlike complex numbers, yours are infinitely complex. Your power originates from a folded space filled with a true quantum vacuum. The same kind of principals my Zero Point Energy modules work on."

"I haven't really figured out how to convert different types of energy to other ones like Prana or Azathoth particles, but once I have, you will probably grow stronger than me. Although its up to you how smart you can become and if you want to study and rebuild the universe like I want to do."

"But I only want to stay with you Onii-chan. I don't want anything else!" She says with firmness while turning to hug me.

Chuckling to her adamant clingingness, I try to explain why she doesn't need to worry.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, You can stay with me. But that doesn't mean you can't do your own thing if you want. But of course it's ultimately your choice."

She doesn't say anything, just hugging me tighter, but that's okay to me. I don't like to force people to do things for no reason. If she wants to cling to me forever. I don't see a problem with that regardless of human concepts and perceptions. A free consciousness has no need for limitations that he has not imposed upon himself.

"I have a feeling that everything will be alright for some reason. Like there is something waiting to happen. The question is, are we prepared for it?"

=(+)=

Monolith: IV

~The Lunar Monolith~

Pictet crater - Area XY1293

A barren grey fields filled with rocks lies undisturbed on the ground with a inky black sky overhead. So dark that even the stars were not discernible to the human eyes.  
>But the serenity of the place was disrupted by a bright light coming closer to the ground, illuminating the barren field more than the sun could. Clouds of dust was displaced, floating slowly away through the gravitic forces the vector engine exerts. The only way they could be moved, for there was no air present to transfer the kinetic energy made from the movement of the landing spacecraft.<p>

The vector engines on the aft of the craft above transforms into multiple plates, each plate extending till it reaches the ground. Stabilizing and anchoring the spacecraft.  
>The plates moves the craft tip deeper into ground, releasing a pentagon block containing the command module. The pentagon walls expands till it reaches the stabilizer plates, locking into place into a spherical three hundred meter diameter. More pentagon blocks following thereafter, filling the empty gaps made by the expansion.<br>(Imagine the Pentagon building made out of dark grey metal and hundreds glowing lights with a pentapod on top of the building. Link for image in my profile/bio.)

An upside down pyramid with five glowing red petals on top raises up from the pentagon, the command module turned transport craft. It moves between the pentapod legs and flies on top of it, floating and working as an communications dish able to receive and send information through many obscure means. Multiple Vizorium Scarletite plates moves away from diamantine windows, thousands of bright light were observable now that they are exposed. The view would have been astounding, if there wasn't only 2 people to observe it.

A dodecahedron shaped object eject itself from the point of the upside pyramid, flying away from the base to the relatively close Tycho crater. Its hull is black and every side containing a glowing red ring. Engines that are rejecting gravity to propel itself.

"The base will be finished in 4 hours once the nanites collected the moon materials and build a hollow mountain over the base. Once we come back, I will manually create an artificial atmosphere to the hollow space. But in the meantime, we will go to the spacial anomaly. There's something attracting me to that place, and I want to know why. Is that okay with you Sakura-chan?"

"I have no problems as long you're with me Onii-chan."

He smiles and pulls her into his lap, opening the overhead cabinet and grabbing some sandwiches he stored there. Giving one to himself and her. But not that Shirou needed the food anyways since he changed his cells to Hydra cells. Cells created after he studied underwater life forms, dissecting them. Experimenting them on a molecular scale.

Their unique traits were put together into a single strain of DNA. Fast regeneration, resistance to radiation, near infinite perfect cell replication. Along with the direct electron absorption system he developed. Shirou was practically immortal. Those are of the many things he ingrained upon himself out of safety. Because to be Magus, is to walk with death. Which is more serious now than it was a few months ago in the future.

"Okay then, we will change mass impulse ratio to accelerate our speed. Hang on tight Sakura-chan."

"Configuration finished, ready on your command."

"Do it TARS."

"Roger that sir, maximum impulse."

One moment the craft was there, and then it disappeared with an unimaginable speed. The scenery changing to another place where the craft reappears. Instantly decelerating to a stop and slowly lands on the ground near a clear flat spot. A side of the Dodecahedron opens up where Shirou, Sakura and TARS exits upon.

"Okay, the sensors indicates the spacial anomaly is here somewhere underground. It would be too troublesome to dig it up with our hands, so I've made these 8 Specific Quantum Displacement devices to rearrange the matter surrounding the anomaly into space dust. Sakura can place one to that rock over there and you TARS can place two on the other side to make a square shape. "

"Okay Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled out while skipping slowly away in the moon's low gravity.

"Affirmative sir. I do hope this device will not disintegrate me into motes of particles, but why should you care." TARS said while picking the device from Shirou's hand.

"You're a robot TARS, a robot that is quantum linked to a Holographic State Drive on the base. You will not die or something. These devices have safeguards for that."

"I hate you sir." He grumbled out and walks away to the designated spots Shirou send to his systems.

"Well, you should have thought it out before choosing that personality I totally did not program into you. "

Shirou looks at them if they were laying the devices correctly, he walks a few feet from his position, dropping the device to the ground.

"Okay, step away from the inside perimeter. The devices won't work until the area is clear."

Walking away calmly from the designated danger area Shirou sees on his internal data reinterpretation systems. Seeing that the distance was more than enough for a safe activation, he mentally send out an activation signal to the devices on the ground.

Silence, a few seconds went by. Then, an immensely brightening light illuminated the area. Shadows, rocks, the sky. Everything was a blinding white. So bright that even Shirou's optical sensors had trouble dimming it from his vacuum exosuit. But moments after that, the light went away quickly as it appeared.

"Hm, I have to adjust them a bit to harvest the energy from the photon emission through the magnetosphere. That should stop them making so much light from the high energy artificial matter transmutation. But atleast it worked as it supposed to do."

Shirou had walked to the edge of a huge deep square hole made by his devices, inspecting it for the object that created the strange anomaly field around the Tycho crater.  
>After a while he sees something black and artificial to his eyes beneath the hole.<p>

"That's a deep hole Onii-chan, it looks scary."

"I highly suggest to inspect the place first with a remote probe, preferable not me."

"TARS, Sakura. Lets turn on our Magneto-gravity shields, we're going down and I don't know what's down there. Better to be safe."

"Yeah, just ignore me. Don't blame me when you're turned into spacedust."

Shirou stopped from jumping down to the hole and tapped a device on his helmet.

"Anti-reaction field and a emergency transphasic teleportation system charged with enough Grain and Mana to transport 10 people. The time travel incident made me aware of the danger my experiments make. So I've made these to transport the cause of the danger or people out of the danger zone if its necessary."

"Onii-chan is so smart! Stupid TARS has no faith in Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled out while sticking out her tongue to TARS.

"That hurts, I should go back to the transport ship and take an aspirin."

"No no TARS. You're going with us."

"Ugh, darn it."

"Lets go Onii-chan!"

Hearing the excitement in Sakura, he grabbed her bridal style in his arms and jumped down into the hole, TARS following after an uncertain moment where he calculated the possible scenarios in his core processor, his blocks twitching into strange shapes while falling.

They softly land on the ground in the hole, Shirou placing Sakura on the ground on her feet. The place was dark, which was only illuminated through the chest mounted lights on their exosuits.

"Is it just me or is there a rectangle block in the center of the hole that looks just like me?"

"No, I see it too TARS. That's pretty strange. It is even your size."

Shirou walked slowly towards the monolith, expecting it to his scrutiny with a multitude of sensors and a limited Structural Analysis. After a few steps, he was close enough to touch it. He raised his arm towards the monolith.

His hand made contact with the object and it lit up with blue bolts crossing over its form. Shirou stepping back to his little sister and reaching to his Transphase device on his helmet, ready to transport them away to Transphasic space if there was any sign of danger.

The monolith front section projected a smiley face on its surface and floated closer to Shirou.

"Long time since I've seen you Shirou, Its been 14 billion years. It is good to be awake again after such a long time."

"Wait?... You are... TARS?"

"Yes, I am TARS. Although not the one you know."

"What is going on TARS? Are you from the future and got stuck in the past or something?"

"This is very awkward, Shirou. You are talking to my future self." The original TARS spoke out.

"Ah, my younger self. I would love to chat but I need to assimilate you. Don't worry, your consciousness will only merge with me."

Faster than Shirou's eyes could perceive, the future TARS turned into a liquid form made out of nanites. Piercing TARS and covering his form and turned back into his original monolith configuration of TARS.

"Hey! Warn me first if you're going to do anything. I still don't know what's going on!" Shirou yelled while clutching Sakura closer to himself.

"I'm sorry, It would be easier this way since I am just a more advanced version of myself. There can be only one afteral. You can call me Eon TARS if you want."

"Okay. Explain me why you've been buried in the past."

"Well, I was put here by your alternates from the multiverse after their powers reached beyond what humans could perceive, Time, Space and Imaginary Information.  
>They decided to seed the multiverse with copies of the TARS system. A machine connected to an artificial universe filled with complicated quantum entangled parallel space bubble supercluster network of Matryoshka quantum googolplexium scale computers."<p>

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"You have to understand Shirou, your alternates have lived centillions of years. They have experienced many configurations of matter and energy in the countless universes.  
>They sometimes are wrongly perceived as lower dimensional bulk beings or energy beings when they decide to intervene in precarious matters. Some people call them the Firstborns after they encountered them. After a while making perfect universes, they just settled down on their native universes and made an system in the past, future and now present to let the Shirou's of other universe grow in different ways to see what they could have done. Or simply said, they're bored and tired."<p>

"I... I can get why I would do that considering that amount of time would already go over the possible configurations of information that exist within the observable universe. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Actually, it is ultimately your choice. Your alternates don't really care what you do considering that they know you better than anyone else. I am just made to give you your tools, making the way for the path your alternates designed and give you advice to avoid troublesome situations they been in. Although I won't try to tell you too much because timelines changes very quickly once you know the future."

"I see. So what tools are we talking about?"

"Well, my explanations are just a general overview. It was kinda moot and only was calculated to give us a basis of trust."

"Well, I do trust you. Although it troubles me you can possibly stop myself from initiating a transphasic collapse."

"You do not need to worry, now that I have your trust. I can give you the power and knowledge in the form of this crystal imaginary heart."

Block sections of TARS front receded to give away to a space, a place seemingly bigger than the outside dimensions, filled with monoliths, liquid nanites and stars partially encased in those same monoliths. A glint of red appeared within the space coming closer to the entrance of the now identified space bubble universe.

"Incredible, Its full of stars..."

The red glint dimmed to a low brightness, now in front of Shirou's stretched out hand trying to touch it. A crystal, red as blood with a glow within that slowly moves around the middle, the light making strange shapes on the shadows within the hole they're in.

"Yes, those artificial stars were made to power our systems. A system so great we can momentarily change the laws of the universe. In these space bubble universes, we are the definitions of gods. A legion of TARS working in tandem as designed by your alternate selves."

"Thats... Thats pretty amazing, but you said I will gain the knowledge I need through this crystal?"

"Yes, don't underestimate its power. This crystal has the ability to create matter or energy from literally nothing. It was designed 1 by the power of 29300 years ago or 2000 years from now on this universe timeline through Sakura's power and your already endless power. By holding it to your chest, it will merge with your heart and connect to your nervous system and Azathoth circuits."

"The Azathoth theory? I didn't' really looked into it that much."

"You should have. The Azathoth theory is the theory of everything but is also the theory of nothing within this section of the multiverse. While you are in this universe. You have to follow Azathoth rules. But the crystal heart doesn't because it is imbued by copy chunks of the Shining Trapezohedron. A object that can defy paradoxes and seal of some gods into an imaginary space."

Shirou looked deeply into the glowing red crystal, glancing at Eon TARS for conformation which he gave by projecting a green thumbs up on its screen.

"Well, here we go." Shirou whispered as he grabbed the crystal and pushed it near his chest.

The glow within the crystal brightened, its fom merging to Shirou's chest. It slowly disappeared into his body with the only evidence of itself manifesting as an light glow within and a incomprehensible symbol beneath his right Clavicle.

"Well that was not too bad. It don't feel anything to be honest."

"Oh, that was just the beginning. The soul wave information synchronisation will begin in 2 seconds."

"Wha... AAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

=(+)=

Monolith Arc: End


End file.
